


Kisses Like That

by embarrassingresultofmyfreetime



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Missy goes to see 10 just to give him a lil kiss, ace!Doctor, ace!tenth doctor, but he's absolutely love-struck by Missy, insp by a prompt on tumblr, just a lil soft fic, ten and missy, ten and missy are underrated tbh, the Doctor doesn't really understand human affection, the doctor is ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime/pseuds/embarrassingresultofmyfreetime
Summary: The Doctor's never understood why humans enjoy kissing so much- but a certain, somewhat familiar woman piques his interest.(Missy goes back in time to give 10 a lil kiss)
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Missy, Tenth Doctor/Missy, The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kisses Like That

**Author's Note:**

> made this for a mutual and figured I might as well post it
> 
> Rated T for: giving ur nemesis a lil kiss, implied intention to drink alcohol  
> (Previously titled simply: 'Kisses' but then I thought maybe I'd want to use that down the line)

The Doctor was slowly getting used to being kissed. It wasn't a conscious decision he had made- to suddenly and inexplicably be so kissable- but once it began to happen the Doctor made no attempt to stop it.

He liked humans, and always had a natural curiosity about the human-y things they did. He liked to learn about them and their brilliant minds. He liked their adaptability and their inventions and their culture- and he saw kissing as simply an extension of that.

If a human kissed him, that meant they liked him. And while the Doctor didn't exactly understand the feeling that compelled them to do such a thing, he did enjoy the rush it gave him. It was nice, if not a little overwhelming at times, how freely humans expressed their affections- so the Doctor did his very best to reciprocate them as well.

It was strange, learning about such an intimate gesture from such abrupt experiences. Back home, kissing was an incredibly rare gesture. So rare, that the Doctor couldn't actually name a time he'd seen anyone do it. Usually the most intimate gesture of physical affection was hand holding or a forehead tap. Time Lords were physically linked, after all, so opening the gateway between minds was as intimate as any being could get. For two minds to become one was special in a way words couldn't do justice.

By his nature, the Doctor still preferred the gentle touch of hands to his face and another's forehead pressed to his rather than a rough kiss, but he was slowly learning. Slowly adapting the way humans did.

He was usually the one being kissed, in a quick 'thank you for saving my life' or 'we're probably going to die' kind of way, but he was working on learning how to respond. Human kisses were like a parallel branch of affection to the one he had grown up with. It was similar, a desire to be close, often with hands cupping his jaw, and the Doctor found it pleasant- and yet, despite his best efforts, it was never the same.

Human affection lacked the right flavor, and Gallifreyan affection was insufficient. Neither ever felt quite right.

At least- not until one night.

The Doctor had been out on the town, dropping ginger candies into his glass of water at a quiet, mostly empty bar, waiting hopelessly for them to dissolve. He was still staring at his untouched glass, patiently waiting for a drink that would take the edge off everything he was currently upset about, when a strange woman slid herself onto the stool next to him.

"Hello," she charmed him with a mysterious smile.

She ordered some elaborate drink and- like the Doctor- subsequently ignored her order.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said smoothly but with a clear scottish accent to her words.

The Doctor scanned her over. She was naturally gorgeous, but overdressed in a playful kind of way. She had thick, dark brown hair that was combed up in a perfect bun atop her head and wore dark swipes of purple eyeshadow as if it was stage makeup.

She was dressed up, in an almost Victorian style, in a coat that puffed out at the shoulders and a long skirt that fell to her ankles. There was an umbrella over her arm and thick, tall boots with a slight heel on her feet.

The Doctor wondered how she could possibly navigate Earth dressed up in all that.

The candies were mostly dissolved in the Doctor's drink by now, enough that they might give him a hint of the buzz he was searching for, but this stranger was far more captivating. Anyone in their right mind would ignore their drink for her.

"Have we met?" the Doctor asked as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

It felt like they must've, but at the same time there was simply no way. He wouldn't have forgotten someone like her so easily.

"Not yet," the beautiful woman gave a soft but confident smile and fixed a single strand of her otherwise flawless hair.

She looked away before the Doctor could properly catch her eye in a way that looked... sad. She perked up a moment later, as if the glimpse of something darker had never been there at all.

"Would you be so kind as to walk me home?" the intriguing woman requested gently. "I need to be getting back, but I'd rather not go alone at this time of night."

The Doctor found himself immediately agreeing. He'd rather be doing anything other than wallowing in this old restaurant alone.

"My pleasure!" the Doctor nodded.

The woman slid far more cash than her drink cost across the counter and stepped down from the tall bar stool with almost surprising elegance.

The Doctor left his own seat as well, and the woman took his arm with hers in a manner nearly as outdated as the way she dressed. The Doctor walked her to the door, but it was clear that this stranger was leading the way.

There was something about her that the Doctor simply couldn't put his finger on. As the Doctor held the heavy door open for her, and they stepped out into the bright moonlight of the clear autumn evening, the Doctor still couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He never got a perfect look at the stranger's eyes as she looked about the clear night. The silver moonlight and auburn street lights mixed on the still-damp pavement from a brief rain earlier in the day. It was a gorgeous night, and so was this stranger, and the Doctor couldn't figure out what was so _different_ about her.

He didn't see humans the way most humans saw each other. Their physical beauty was nothing to the gorgeousness of a brilliant mind in the Doctor's eyes, and still, he could see an incredible amount of both in this woman. The way she moved felt... hauntingly familiar.

But she remained blocked off from him, never letting him get a direct view of her face. The Doctor wondered why, but it would be impolite to press.

They walked quietly, peacefully, down the street.

Their leisurely stroll was over far too soon as they reached an apartment complex and the lady stopped in front of it.

"I should thank you," she smiled warmly to him.

"It's nothing. I've enjoyed your company," the Doctor found himself saying.

He swayed a little awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as the strange woman let go of his arm. The Doctor found himself missing the familiar warmth of her grasp.

He looked off at the ground in the distance, trying to put words to what exactly it was. He wanted her to stay for some strange reason. He wanted to talk to her, to learn more about her and why her company calmed him in a way he hadn't known in ages.

She was brilliant. He could see it written all over her and could feel it in her unyielding confidence. He wanted to walk around the whole city with her and debate philosophy and morality and recall the myths the constellations above were named after with her. He couldn't say why, but he knew she would have a wonderfully interesting perspective.

Before he could say anything, he felt the familiar feeling of hands to either side of his face and lips pressed to his. He felt her warm palms press against his skin in a way he thought had died along with his home planet. He felt lips press to his in just the right way he enjoyed by humans. The Doctor felt a rush of both an old, recognizable mental connection and the new, foreign physical reaction- both fit perfectly together through the stranger's gentle touch.

This lady, whoever she was, sent the perfect mix through the Doctor's systems in a way he'd never felt before. There was something in the perfect position of her hands that brought out something old and unmistakable from his youth, and yet something new that gave him a thrill from the kiss itself.

Furthermore, she did something different from anyone who had kissed the Doctor before. She pressed her face to his, her forehead and lips both against him, their noses getting in the way and still fitting against each other in the most perfect way.

It felt right- in a way that neither other gallifreyans nor humans had ever felt right to the Doctor.

The Doctor's eyes were still closed as he gasped for breath when the lady finally allowed him up for air. She kept her forehead to his and her hands at the Doctor's face in a wonderfully comforting way. The Doctor found his hands around the lady's forearms in a failing attempt to keep himself steady.

The Doctor lost himself in the moment.

"Hello," the woman chuckled, her warm breath hot against the Doctor's lips in the cold night air.

The Doctor's eyes slowly opened to stare into hers. They were a gorgeous shining brown in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" the Doctor finally thought to ask. He was still baffled and breathless, but something deep in his hearts felt strangely content.

The lady smirked pridefully.

"And ruin the surprise? I don't think so," she teased.

She gave him another soft kiss.

It didn't last nearly as long as the Doctor would have liked it too, but he was more than happy to receive it all the same.

She pulled him down even lower to her level, gave him one last peck on his forehead, and then let her warm hands fall away from his cheeks.

The Doctor had a hundred things to say, a thousand things to ask, but he let her slip away from his reach once she was done.

"I'll see you again, won't I?" the Doctor asked as the strange woman stepped away.

She spun on her heel with a smirk and looked at the Doctor's blatantly lovestruck expression over her shoulder. He was still breathless with blissed out eyes, shimming in the low streetlight nearby.

"Yes, you will," the strange woman smiled. "And there will be plenty more kisses in your future, don't you worry."

The Doctor breathed a weak, awestruck breath.

"Kisses like that?" he asked, with an air of hopefulness he hadn't meant to display so obviously.

The stranger smirked knowingly.

"Not at first, but we get plenty of time to practice," she promised enticingly.

The Doctor didn't quite know what to say to that.

"O... Okay," he simply breathed.

"I'll be seeing you, love," the stranger promised as she strolled off.

After hesitating a second to drag himself back to the real world, the Doctor followed after her. He was baffled yet again as he turned the same corner the stranger had- only to stare down an empty street.

There wasn't a single soul in sight.

The Doctor lifted his hand to his cheek to protect his own, still-warm skin against the cold night's breeze.

The Doctor was slowly getting used to being kissed.

He was learning about it and adapting to it as humans did.

He still couldn't say he quite understood it- but after a kiss like that, he was starting to understand its appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really one for these types of stories, but I figured I'd try my hand at it. It was interesting to write 10 again lol. I've missed him.  
> I feel a little bad that 10 never puts it together, but if he did then I would have had to think of a reason why he wouldn't recognize Missy down the line and this was just easier.  
> Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think so I can learn from it and make better work in the future!


End file.
